R66 Assault Rifle
The R66 Individual Combat Weapon System (known officially as the 7.62x51mm, Robinson Model-66/Alpha-Variant Individual Combat Weapon System ''' or colloquially as the '''M66 assault rifle) was an assault rifle manufactured by the Robinson Tactical Arms Corporation. Often the weapon of choice for many riflemen during the latter half of the twenty-sixth century, it was used by organizations such as the United Nations Space Command Defense Force, Colonial Security Command, and a number of private security services, including Haverson Defense and Tactical Security Applications. Design The R66's design was considered by many to be one that launched Robinson TAC into small arms stardom. WIP The R66 was well noted for its versatility; the base variant's RIS boasted more than half a dozen universal sliding rails capable of supporting a plethora of various attachments. The most commonly used attachments included the NVS-7 Crusader, LaserScope V, M409 Grenade Launcher, and COMET Tactical Illumination Apparatus, among others. History Variants A small multitude of various iterations of the R66 have been implemented since its debut in 2574. R66B R66B-M R66C R66K Carbine Designated Marksman Rifle-235 The Designated Marksman Rifle-235 is a specialized variant designed to the liking of designated marksmen, as the name implies. Often used in tandem with the notorious ''Crusader'' multi-conditional scope, the model 235 has been designed with a noticeably longer barrel, handguard, and corresponding sliding attachment-rails. In addition to the aforementioned modifications, the DMR-235's barrel utilizes octagonal polygonal rifling as opposed to the more common "conventional" rifling. Not only does this technique, which hasn't been seen in production firearms since the 2470s, prolong the life of the barrel to an extent and limit required maintenance, but it also provides a better gas seal around the projectile as polygonal bores tend to have a slightly smaller bore area, which translates into more efficient use of the combustion gases trapped behind the bullet, slightly greater (consistency in) muzzle velocities, and slightly increased accuracy.Wikipedia article on polygonal rifling. It should be noted that, in 2584, a DMR-235A2 was introduced, which featured a number of improvements over its predecessor. Light Sniper Rifle-236 Whereas the DMR-235 was designed to cater to the designated marksman role, the Light Sniper Rifle-236 (known alternatively as the LSR-236) was designed specifically for the sniper role. Like the DMR-235, which was first put into production two years earlier (in 2575), the LSR-236 features the octagonal polygonal rifling technique in its barrel, a longer handguard, sliding attachment-rails, and an even longer barrel. Besides these modifications the model 236 notable for the fact that it features an up-sized firing mechanism, a wider barrel, and a larger magazine intake; this was not all done simply for show, however. The LSR has been designed to fire the 11.4x64mm cartridge, an efficient caliber in most anti-personnel operations. Lastly, the 236 is equipped with a titanium bipod, which proves to be useful in a variety of situations. Also, it is worth noting that, in 2585, an LSR-236A2 was introduced, which featured a number of improvements over its predecessor. Operators * United Nations Directorate ** United Nations Space Command *** Marine Corps *** Navy ***Army ***Air Force ** UN Colonial Security Command *** Peacekeeper Army Gallery File:Rifle12.png|The R66K carbine weapon system. File:Rifle12-3.png|The R66B-M "Mini 66" variant. File:Rifle12-Compare.png|A comparison of various members of the R66 family. File:Armor12.jpg|A group of TSA field operators; the second-from-right is carrying a DMR-235. References